There is an increased interest at this time in the processing of heavy oils, due to increased worldwide demand for petroleum products. Canada and Venezuela are sources of heavy oils. Processes which result in complete conversion of heavy oils feeds to useful products are of particularly interest.
The following patents, which are incorporated by reference, are directed to the preparation of highly active slurry catalyst compositions and their use in processes for upgrading heavy oil:
U.S. Ser. No. 10/938,202 is directed to the preparation of a catalyst composition suitable for the hydroconversion of heavy oils. The catalyst composition is prepared by a series of steps, involving mixing a Group VIB metal oxide and aqueous ammonia to form an aqueous mixture, and sulfiding the mixture to form a slurry. The slurry is then promoted with a Group VIII metal. Subsequent steps involve mixing the slurry with a hydrocarbon oil and combining the resulting mixture with hydrogen gas and a second hydrocarbon oil having a lower viscosity than the first oil. An active catalyst composition is thereby formed.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/938,003 is directed to the preparation of a slurry catalyst composition. The slurry catalyst composition is prepared in a series of steps, involving mixing a Group VIB metal oxide and aqueous ammonia to form an aqueous mixture and sulfiding the mixture to form a slurry. The slurry is then promoted with a Group VIII metal. Subsequent steps involve mixing the slurry with a hydrocarbon oil, and combining the resulting mixture with hydrogen gas (under conditions which maintain the water in a liquid phase) to produce the active slurry catalyst.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/938,438 is directed to a process employing slurry catalyst compositions in the upgrading of heavy oils. The slurry catalyst composition is not permitted to settle, which would result in possible deactivation. The slurry is recycled to an upgrading reactor for repeated use and products require no further separation procedures for catalyst removal.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/938,200 is directed to a process for upgrading heavy oils using a slurry composition. The slurry composition is prepared in a series of steps, involving mixing a Group VIB metal oxide with aqueous ammonia to form an aqueous mixture and sulfiding the mixture to form a slurry. The slurry is then promoted with a Group VIII metal compound. Subsequent steps involve mixing the slurry with a hydrocarbon oil, and combining the resulting mixture with hydrogen gas (under conditions which maintain the water in a liquid phase) to produce the active slurry catalyst.
U.S. Ser. No. 10/938,269 is directed to a process for upgrading heavy oils using a slurry composition. The slurry composition is prepared by a series of steps, involving mixing a Group VIB metal oxide and aqueous ammonia to form an aqueous mixture, and sulfiding the mixture to form a slurry. The slurry is then promoted with a Group VIII metal. Subsequent steps involve mixing the slurry with a hydrocarbon oil and combining the resulting mixture with hydrogen gas and a second hydrocarbon oil having a lower viscosity than the first oil. An active catalyst composition is thereby formed.